guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Feardrake/Request for coolness
I'm cool!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:24, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :are you sure about that?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:25, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Are you sure that you're sure that you are positive that you would like to even postulate that??-- (Talk) ( ) 00:27, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::Just a quick note, if there are no cool peoplz to begin with, how will people ever be cool RT | Talk 00:29, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Cuz I am the beauracool-- (Talk) ( ) 00:30, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Wait, im confused by the reply to me--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:31, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Why isn't Chuck Norris on this page!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:31, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Because he'd destroy the wiki! RT | Talk 00:32, 1 January 2008 (UTC) What's cooler than being cool? Answer or die! RT | Talk 00:33, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :being me--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:33, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, I can't here you, I said What's cooler than being cool? RT | Talk 00:34, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::Being cold?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:35, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Chuck Norris.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:35, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, but not the answer that I've been looking for. RT | Talk 00:36, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::if you are me, you are being cooler than cool[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The answeres a little outkast RT | Talk 00:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Outkast?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:38, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::RT!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:39, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Nope, think back to Music! RT | Talk 00:40, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::the band outcast?[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:41, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Chuck Norris... again?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:42, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nope, someone say "Ice cold" RT | Talk 00:43, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::a frozen outcast cd? ::::::::::::::::GW:SIGN, nobody's said it yet RT | Talk 00:44, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Frozen Chuck Norris cd?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:45, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Sorry, it was me, a frozen member of the band outcast?[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::The correct answer's ice cold say it RT | Talk 00:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) IT, or, ICE COLD![[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:48, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright RT | Talk 00:50, 1 January 2008 (UTC) FD:COOL You need a list of the already cool people. --Shadowcrest 00:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Like Chuck Norris.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::And Mr. T-- (Talk) ( ) 00:47, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::No. Mr.T. plays wow.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:48, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::There is no chin behind Chuck Norris’ beard. There is only another fist. RT | Talk 00:50, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm cereal but ok.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:50, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Found a good one: If Chuck Norris were a calendar, every month would be named Chucktober, and every day he'd kick your ass. RT | Talk 00:52, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Indent Rofls!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:53, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Can you all at least hit the minor edit button? >.< --Shadowcrest 00:54, 1 January 2008 (UTC) (RI)No. -- 01:02, 1 January 2008 (UTC) (RI)Definitly not. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:04, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Help! When someone has enough support (About 10-15, depending on the person) what do I do with their RcA? strike it all out, remove it and add it to a list? -- 01:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :second RT | Talk 01:11, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Or you could just put it in a little box and put them in the accept, and put a little note.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 08:58, 1 January 2008 (UTC)